


Go ahead and cry, little girl.

by Itlovely



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itlovely/pseuds/Itlovely
Summary: Zelda se ocupa del comportamiento de Hilda después de que sus padres ya no están .i'll translate it later.





	Go ahead and cry, little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esto mientras leía a moonriverdrifter.  
> Y es la primera vez en muchos años que vuelvo a escribir y la primera vez que uso Ao3.  
> Soy muy mala en esto XD.  
> Solo léelo y cuéntame si te gusto.

Zelda estaba sentada en revisando la correspondencia de la mañana cuando Hilda toco la puerta asomando la cabeza tímidamente. 

“Zelds? Eddie me dijo que querías verme”

“Así es hermana pasa, cierra la puerta”

Dijo sin apartar la vista delos papeles, Hilda se sentó frente a ella y momentos después de un silencio incómodo para la bruja más pequeña esta se animó a hablar.

“¿Entonces sobre que querías hablar conmigo, hermana?”

Con un resoplido zelda dejo las cartas sobre el escritorio y miro fijamente a su hermana.

“Sobre tu comportamiento últimamente frente al aquelarre, Hildegard. Ya no eres una niña, debes comportarte como la bruja adulta en que te estas convirtiendo.”

La rubia rueda los ojos ante el regaño.

“Pero, zelda”

“¡Nada de peros Hildegard!”

Zelda se levanta de golpe asustando a la más pequeña junto con su grito.

“En el último año has estado faltando a más de la mitad de las misas negras, sin mencionar la cantidad de tiempo que has estado pasando con mortales.” 

“Solo hice algunos amigos en el pueblo zelds, no es tan malo.” 

“¿Qué no es tan malo dices? ¿Te imaginas lo que diría el aquelarre si se enterase? ¡Satán nos salve! ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían nuestros padres, Hildegard?”

Zelda comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras despotricaba contra su hermana. Cuando finalmente paro y parecía más calmada miro a la joven que tenía expresión de 

perrito regañado y tomo una respiración profunda.

“Si insistes en comportarte como una niña hermana no me dejas más opción.” 

La rubia sintió como si el corazón se le saliera del pecho y debió reflejarse en su rostro porque su hermana mayor se apresuró a calmarla.

“Cuando te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer lo dije en serio hildie.”

Su mano ahueco suavemente la mejilla de la más pequeña.

“Pero no puedo dejártelo pasar esta vez, en verdad necesito que aprendas la lección.”

La pelirroja retomo su pose de total seriedad.

“Descúbrete el trasero Hildegard.”


End file.
